


Tiny Invaders

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, borrower! tale bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Edge and Blueberry find very small thieves in their kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

Edge had just been cleaning when he found the tiny skeleton frozen in place on the kitchen counter.

The two stared at each other for a solid minute before Edge pulled out his phone. He kept his eyes on the lanky miniature as he speed dialed Blueberry. The other master of their shared kitchen had to see this. “BLUE, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN. SOMETHING….HAPPENED.”

Before Edge could even hang up, Blue slid into the room at top speed, “EDGE WHAT-” he gasped on spotting the ‘intruder’, who turned to the newcomer fearfully.

Nobody moved for a moment, then the little pile of bones on the counter fell to his knees, begging, “PLEASE, GIANT SKELETONS, HAVE PITY ON A POOR BORROWER AND DON’T EAT ME!”

“EAT YOU?” Blue looked dismayed, brow bones tilting in and up with worry, “OF COURSE WE WOULDN’T DO THAT, YOU POOR THING.” He didn’t even think, scooping the other skeleton into his hands and nuzzling him, “YOU’RE FINE.”

“BLUE, HE WAS STEALING OUR FOOD; HOW IS THAT FINE?” Edge grumbled, beginning to wipe off the counter with a disinfecting wipe. “HE’S FILTHY AND WEARING A RAG, AND HE’S BEEN RUNNING AROUND IN OUR KITCHEN FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. WE SHOULD AT LEAST THINK OF SANITIZING EVERYTHING.”

“I AM SORRY IF I AM A BOTHER, BUT….WE’RE STARVING!” the borrower skele pleaded.

“WE? THERE’S MORE THAN ONE OF YOU LITTLE CRETINS?” Edge hissed.

“J-JUST MY BROTHER. WE’RE…WE’RE ALL THAT’S LEFT. OH, AND…UM…MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.”

“PAPYRUS.” Blue nodded, “I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! AND THIS IS-”

Edge slammed his hands down on the counter, “I’M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE AND YOU ARE TO BRING YOUR BROTHER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND SO WE CAN MAKE SURE TO GET RID OF BOTH OF YOU!”

Papyrus yelped and held tight to Blue’s thumb, shaking.

Blue frowned, cradling the smaller skeleton, then amended Edge’s statement. “WHAT HE SHOULD HAVE SAID WAS, PAPYRUS, WOULD YOU PLEASE BRING YOUR BROTHER OUT SO WE MIGHT GET YOU BOTH PROPER MEALS AND SOME CLEAN CLOTHES?” He looked down at the borrower and Papyrus nodded tearfully.

Setting Papyrus down while being sure to stand between him and Edge, Blue gently nudged him, and the tiny bones ran off. Then the shorter of the two remaining turned his ire on his tall compatriot, “EDGE THAT WAS SO RUDE! HE IS A SKELETON LIKE US AND OBVIOUSLY IN NEED OF HELP! IF YOU CAN’T SAY SOMETHING NICE, DON’T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! NOW GO GET MY BROTHER AND YOURS. WE HAVE TO HAVE A HOUSE MEETING.”

He didn’t like it, but Edge grumbled and nodded, leaving the kitchen.

———

Papyrus begged, “Sans, please, what is the point of us dusting in here if there’s even a chance for us to live comfortably out there?”

“these aren’t my rules, bro,” Sans huffed, bones rattling slightly as the drafts in the walls blew through his ragged shirt and pants. “they’re what every borrower lives by everywhere. we technically should move now that you were seen.”

“SANS!” the taller one sobbed, then covered his mouth and continued in a softer voice, “Sans, I can’t stand this anymore. Everyone else is dust. It’s just us left in the whole world as far as we know. I can’t lose you, too. Please, if we’re going to die either way, let’s at least try to live. At least give them a chance, and if we die, we at least die together.”

It was too much. Sans got up off the stolen washcloth they used as a bed and blankets, “fine. can’t say i didn’t warn you, but you’re right. i’d rather know we did everything we could.”

Papyrus hugged him tight, then the two headed for the exit to the kitchen.

——–

Blue was waiting when the tiny skeletons walked out onto the counter, “OH HELLO! I’M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO TRUST US. HERE!” He set down two sets of doll’s clothes that were just about right for them, “THEY WERE FOR MY ACTION FIGURES, BUT I THINK YOU’LL LIKE THEM BETTER. AND I’VE GOT SOME OATMEAL AND MILK WARMING IN THE MICROWAVE FOR YOU. IT’S A FULL SERVING FOR SOMEONE MY SIZE, BUT I THINK BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU MOST OF IT SHOULD GET EATEN.”

At the kitchen table behind Blue were Honey, Red, and Edge.

Honey was all for helping the little skeles, especially as he watched Blue interact with them. He sucked on a lollipop thoughtfully, “guys, i don’t see what you have against them. they’re clearly just down on their luck and need some help. and how much can something so tiny eat?”

“I don’t care, Honey. They are still freeloaders!” Edge hissed at him. “And who knows what kind of germs they could carry.”

“have ta agree with boss, hon. sorry,” Red shrugged. He actually didn’t care whether they helped the little skeletons or not, but he wasn’t going to leave his brother high and dry as the only one out.

Blue came to the table with a bowl of warm oatmeal and milk in one hand and the little visitors in the other. “HERE ARE OUR GUESTS. SANS, PAPYRUS, THIS IS MY BROTHER, HONEY,” he waved for them to identify him, “AND EDGE’S BROTHER, RED.”

“yo,” Red flicked his hand next to his head.

“HELLO VERY LARGE NEW FRIENDS!” Papyrus beamed, looking up at Honey and Red eagerly, “I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALLOWING US TO LIVE! AND I DO HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING YOUR THINGS BEFORE WE MET PROPERLY. IT WAS RUDE, BUT NECESSARY FOR SURVIVAL, I’M AFRAID. PLEASE FORGIVE US, AS SANS AND I PROMISE TO DO BETTER IF ALLOWED TO BE YOUR PETS.”

“hey, i am not agreeing to that,” Sans frowned, looking up at them, “we aren’t pets, and we aren’t promising anything.”

“BUT…BUT SANS!” Papyrus was so desperate to be liked and allowed to have a better life.

“STOP THIS!” Edge growled, “IT’S HUMILIATING TO WATCH. YOU HAVE SO LITTLE SELF RESPECT AS TO OFFER YOURSELVES AS PETS JUST FOR FOOD AND SHELTER? PATHETIC.”

“edge, watch yourself,” Honey warned, voice deadly calm.

Papyrus puffed up his chest despite feeling his knees knocking together, “W-WE’RE SURVIVORS! WE DO WHAT IT TAKES TO LIVE, AND IF THAT MEANS DEGRADING OURSELVES, THEN I’LL GLADLY SWALLOW MY PRIDE FOR THE SAKE OF MY BROTHER’S LIFE. IT’S NOT WORTH BEING PROUD IF YOU’RE DUST!” Orange tears were gathering in his sockets.

Blue sniffled, “J-JUST UM….LET’S DISCUSS THIS LATER?” He was so touched by Papyrus’ words, “YOU NEED TO EAT, BOTH OF YOU.”

Papyrus huffed, walking proudly in his borrowed orange shirt and blue pants over to the oat meal bowl where Sans was already using the bottle caps Blue had offered them as spoons.

Red had to admit, after a speech like that, he had a touch of admiration for the little guy. Not everybody could stand up to Edge like that, even in spite of his own fear. He’d still support his brother, though.

–

Blue smiled as his two little guests finally finished eating. Two thirds of the bowl was gone and there was a contented blush to both of their faces. “THERE. NOW YOU FEEL A LOT BETTER, I BET! I’LL COVER THIS UP IF YOU WANT MORE LATER. ONCE THAT’S DONE, I’LL TAKE YOU TO THE BATHROOM FOR A BATH, IF YOU WANT.”

“sounds great, blue,” Sans mumbled, flat on his back on the table, a big grin across his skull. “you can do anything you like to me at this point.”

Papyrus hummed softly where he’d curled up against Honey’s sleeves while the larger skeleton rested his head on the table. Smiling at his brother, Honey added gently, “i think after that these two should get on a warm pillow with a blanket and sleep. can’t imagine a better day, personally.”

Red nodded, “feel free ta use some’a my stuff. i just got it outta th’ wash this mornin’.”

“RED!” Edge gasped, looking betrayed.

“what?” defended the gold toothed giant as both the borrowers watched, “no matter whether they stay or go after this, ain’t no harm in bein’ nice to somethin’ so helpless. even you can’t argue with that, boss.”

“I CAN’T BUT I WANT TO.” Edge folded his arms over his chest. He was stubbornly sticking to his opinion, despite how adorable he thought the tiny skeletons looked as Blue carefully bundled them against his chest for a trip upstairs.

-  
Red tapped his foot, “bro, c’mon.”

Edge growled, then shooed Red out of the room. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

As soon as the two tiny skeletons had fallen asleep, Blue, Honey and Red had descended on him.

“THEY’RE HARMLESS AND YOU’RE BEING UNREASONABLE WANTING THEM TO LEAVE!” Blue huffed, angry.

Honey backed up his brother, “i can’t say i see your point either, edge. as far as we can tell, they’re helpless, kids even.”

Red just frowned up at his brother, clearly leaning on the side of the other skeletons but not wanting to admit it.

So now Edge had to apologize and let the little ones stay, since he was outnumbered.

Sans and Papyrus were up from their nap and staring at the hostile skeleton worriedly.

“WELL…” Edge glowered, “I HAVE BEEN OUTVOTED, TINY ONES. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO LIVE HERE WITH US. AND I SUPPOSE THAT MEANS I OWE YOU AN APOLOGY. SO….I’M SORRY. THERE.” He then turned and stormed out of the room. He was more upset about losing an argument than he was about letting the two skeleton borrowers stay. He had to admit, at least to himself, that they were exactly as Honey had said, innocent, vulnerable children that needed care and a safe home. And while he was rough, Edge was not truly evil.

-

Sans and Papyrus had settled into their family well.

Blue and Honey were very open and kind to their tiny new brothers, and Red enjoyed joking with Sans quite a bit. They had wordplay battles long into the night.

But Edge was still cold to the small skeletons, not becoming invested. After all, they were small, and small things tended to have shorter lifespans. He couldn’t get hurt like that.

Still, the others had decided to play games with their new friends, and he was currently watching his brother and Sans beat Honey and Papyrus in a round of Sorry. Blue had been out for a while since he was teamed with Edge and they hadn’t been able to agree on much.

Sans scrambled to move a piece from the start circle as Red bragged, “one step closer to beating your sorry behind, honey.”

“aww, really?” Honey shows a twelve card and Papyrus gasps.

“WE WIN!” Papyrus took the little yellow pawn and ran it up the path and into the home base.

Sans laughed and walked over, shaking hands with his brother, “good game, bro”

Red and Honey just shrugged, though Red did feel a bit disappointed about not winning when he’d been so close.

Edge sighed, rubbing his sockets, and Blue asked softly, “Edge, would you like some advice?”

“I’D LIKE SOME COFFEE, ACTUALLY, BUT GO AHEAD,” he replied, watching as the little skeletons helped clean up the cards and pawns.

“You regret more the things you didn’t do, than the things you did,” Blue smiled, “I know it seems strange now, but personally, I’d rather know I enjoyed myself fully than holding back out of fear of pain.”

“I…? WHAT? HOW?” He was surprised to hear those sort of words from the little energetic skeleton.

“Just something I read online! I thought it sounded helpful,” Blue got up and grabbed the full box from Honey and Red, “I’ll go put this up.”

Edge rubbed his humerus worriedly and looked after his housemate. Maybe he was right. After all, being cold and aloof had gotten him no points with anyone, and it wasn’t really what he wanted. It was just fear of losing something.

He looked up at the ceiling and glared. Edge would never allow himself to be controlled by fear. So instead, he resolved to try harder to be a good host, and a good friend, to the tiny skeletons.

Red was watching his brother as he struggled with himself, and little Sans asked softly, “uh, is he okay?”

“yeah, sans, he’s fine. just doin’ a little soul searchin’, y’know?” Red murmured, then rubbed the tiny skeleton’s head with his finger.

Sans hummed happily and just let himself be pet.

-

Edge knew the little ones were nervous, but this was the only way he was ever going to work things out.

The tiny skeletons had lived with his family openly for months now, and it was past time he swallow his pride and let them in, emotionally. But it was hard to do when so much of his life had hinged on being unapproachable, untouchable…invincible.

So here he was, in the middle of the most secluded and remote part of Waterfall with the two little bodies cradled in his big red gloves.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING, MR. EDGE?” Papyrus asked, worried as he looked around. They were very far from where Honey, Blue and Red could intervene on their behalf.

“We are going here, in fact, Papyrus,” Edge sighed and set himself down in a dry spot. “I needed to speak with you and your brother without anyone else listening.”

“what are you scheming?” Sans was glaring up at him, suspicious as ever of the rough skeleton’s intentions.

Sighing, Edge set the little ones down on his knee. “I’m not scheming, Sans. I…I am trying to talk to you both privately.”

Interested, the two small boys sit and look up at him curiously.

“My brother and I have had things hard all our lives,” he confesses, staring over his folded hands into the distance. “Blue and Honey are our cousins, a few times removed, but we didn’t know each other until well into adulthood. If we had…well, Red and I wouldn’t have quite so many scars.”

Sans frowned as he listened, and Papyrus gave Edge’s leg a pat.

“I’ve had to be hard, and cold, for most of my life, little ones,” Edge admitted softly. “And because of that, it was…difficult to accept you both as something real, and as part of the family. I was reluctant to open my soul to someone who might not make it.”

“WE DON’T BLAME YOU!” Papyrus piped up. “WE ALSO HAVE PROBLEMS TRUSTING OTHERS, BUT YOU’VE ALL DONE VERY WELL WITH US.”

“Hm,” Edge very carefully uses his finger to rub Papyrus’ skull softly, “well, I came out here today to tell you both that I won’t be pushing you away any more, and that I want to try opening up more.”

Sans groaned and flopped over, “now who am i gonna get mad at when things go wrong?”

“PROBABLY THE PERSON WHO DID THE WRONG THING,” Papyrus chuckles.

Edge smiles and gently pins Sans with a finger by the sternum, “That would be a good idea, Papyrus. Now, Sans, what would you like me to do to make up for being so curmudgeonly before this?”

The tiny skeleton laughs softly and pushes at Edge’s finger, “give us more treats. and also let me up!”

Papyrus giggled as his brother was released, “I LIKE THAT IDEA TOO!”

Edge nodded, happy to comply at least for now.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bones can have big frights

The cold was biting.

No matter how much he covered up, or how tightly he curled up, Sans just couldn't get warm.

His fingers ached and his stomach was empty and burning, and as he looked up in the black void, he saw his brother fall and turn to dust.

Then his own hands began to do the same.

\--

Screaming, the tiny skeleton shot up, looking around frantically.

As usual, Papyrus, his precious brother, was asleep beside him, not dust, not hurt or hungry. He always slept like a rock, never waking no matter how loud or terrified Sans was. It wasn't his fault, though, as their father had done the same before...well.

They had a soft, fluffy comforter over them, and nice sheets, all of them made the big skeletons who had taken them in as family.

Across the room, Blue and Honey were asleep in their beds, not having heard him.

Sniffling, Sans got up, slipping out of the little box-house they'd been made and down the ladder to the floor.

He had to find someone who was scarier than his nightmare.

\--

Edge woke as soon as the slightest noise creaked from the hinges of his door.

Being from a bad past made one a light sleeper for safety's sake, and he jolted upright.

Standing in the crack of light from the small, hallway bulb was Sans, the miniature child clutching his pajama shirt and shivering.

"Oh." Edge instantly got to his feet and padded over. He could hear Red snoring from his room across the hall, so he knew everything was otherwise well.

"s-sorry to bother you but..." Sans began and looked up at him with wet, wide sockets.

"Don't apologize. I know exactly why you're here," Edge gently plucked the tiny skeleton up into his hands, not surprised a bit when his fingers are clung to. "Nightmares are a constant foe of mine and Red's too. It's only our clashing personas that keep us in separate rooms, else we'd be just as close as the other two. Perhaps even as close as you and your brother."

He sat on the edge of his bed and gently stroked Sans' skull as the child shivered and sniffled.

"he was gone, edge....papy. and i was going."

Edge's soul felt cold at the whispered confession. Stars, if that wasn't one of the worst kinds of dream.

"It wasn't real though, Sans. And it won't ever be, so long as you both stay with us." Sans leaned into his touch now, little eyes seeming dim with exhaustion and fear. "And I can't say I don't know exactly that fear myself, either. But you're safe, and you don't have to worry about Papyrus either. Not now."

"do you promise?" there was a hard quality to the look Sans was giving him. Promises meant something to this little bones.

"I swear, on my good name and my honor as a soldier. You will be protected, and your brother will be just as safe. No harm will come to you so long as I live, Sans. I promise."

That seemed enough, and the child curled in on himself. "then....can i sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, Sans."

Edge moved one if his pillows to the side and lay Sans gently on it. He was a very rigid sleeper, so there was no chance of his small charge falling off or being kicked away. "Goodnight, little one. Try to get some rest."

\--

Papyrus was more than a little startled to find himself alone in the big doll bed when he woke up.

Running to the open door, he called, "SANS? ARE YOU HERE?"

Blue was already up, but Honey was still snuffling into his pillow as if it wasn't past dawn. "IS HE MISSING, PAPY?"

"YES!" Papyrus flew down the ladder and over to the door, "AND IF HE DIDN'T ANSWER ME, HE MUST BE IN ANOTHER ROOM!"

As soon as he got outside, he came face to boot with Edge, "AH, PAPYRUS. I WAS JUST COMING TO GET YOU."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus looked up (very up) at him and wrung his hands, "SANS IS MISSING, EDGE. DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"YES, THAT'S WHY I WAS GETTING YOU." Edge leaned down and scooped the small skeleton into his hand, "HE IS ASLEEP IN MY ROOM."

That was a relief, "OH GOOD. HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING NEFARIOUS THEN." Papyrus didn't actually think Sans would do something like that, but it sounded more brave than "at least he's not dead or hurt" which was what he was actually thinking.

Edge nodded and took Papyrus to his bedroom, where little Sans was still snoozing softly in the big pillow. "BE GENTLE WITH HIM, PAPYRUS. HE HAD A TERRIBLE DREAM LAST NIGHT."

"OH NO." Papyrus knew Sans had bad dreams, but for it to be so bad he needed comfort meant it was worse than he'd thought.

"NO WORRIES," Edge set his passenger down next to Sans, "JUST STAY WITH HIM TILL HE WAKES UP. HE'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU, I THINK."

"YES, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF HIM, EDGE." Papyrus sat on the pillow and smiled up at him.

"THINK NOTHING OF IT, PAPYRUS. NOW, BLUE AND I MUST BE OFF TO WORK!" Edge gave the little skeleton a pat with his finger, then rushed off out the door.

Content now that things were figured out, Papyrus sighed and lay on his back. He could rest a little longer, if he was honest. So he did.


End file.
